


Watch Your Pockets, Dolly

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe - Fifties, Barbarryn, F/F, Greaser!Arryn, Rich Kid!Barbara, greaser!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At it again, the slick stole her cash this time! </p><p>But she'd catch the thief this time and wouldn't allow for it to happen again! </p><p>. . .well, if the outcomes were the same then maaaaaybe she'd allow her to take a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Pockets, Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> So much slang, goddamn. 
> 
>  
> 
> I highly suggest researching some here: http://www.citrus.k12.fl.us/staffdev/social%20studies/pdf/slang%20of%20the%201950s.pdf
> 
> If you don't know what it means.

She was at it again. The little germ had snuck away a wad of cash - $9.75 to be exact! And that meant money that could be used towards schooling or the future or some other _important_ usage. 

Instead, those nine dollars and three quarters had been snatched right out of her pocket. With that amount of bread the scoundrel responsible could be off having the time of their lives – or at least, the time of their week. And she had a feeling she knew the deadbeat she’d be pounding into the ground. 

Seriously, what was this girl’s problem? It was like she had an infatuation with her, like she’d be Barbara’s degenerate, hipster Sophie. Ha. Like she’d date someone like her. 

Barbara had spotted the slink around town, worming her way into alleys and such to avoid her after she had spotted her coming out of the diner. She had been flipping a coin in her hand – probably thinking she looked “cool” or something – before looking up and meeting Barbara’s eyes. 

Her hazel eyes widened at first, most likely not expecting to run into the blonde while strolling the streets. Then she grinned, winking at her, before darting across the street into oncoming traffic. 

It wasn’t like Barbara cared for the girl or anything it was just concerning to see a human to face danger like that, swerving out of the way of a hot-rodder just in the nick of time. The driver certainly wasn’t pleased with that surprise. 

And she definitely had not breathed a sigh of relief when the girl made it safely to the other side. That had _not_ happened. 

She tapped her foot on the side walk in annoyance as she waited for all the cars to pass, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth as she watched the crook try to get away once more. But this time, she’d catch the damn punk! 

Barbara tugged and readjusted the strap of her black-with while polka dots-dress, smiling as the cars finally halted. She quickly walked across the path, passing by one red flip-top full with men who all whistled as she passed. One even had to nerve to say, “Why don’t you hop into our car so I can get a better look at that trunk of yours”. 

To reply, she stuck out of her hand and gave him a less-than-respectable gesture that her mother would reprimand her for. 

Barbara finally reached the other side of the street, looking up at the store that greeted her with blaring neon lights that were thankfully dimmed from the daylight. 

“WALT’S CANDIES” was the name of the shop, the decorative sweets lining the window’s a dead giveaway as to what it sold. 

Even though the taffies currently being strung were a real temptation – she could spot the pink, long treat being made from where she stood – Barbara knew she had more important matters to attend to. 

The blonde turned around the corner, seeing the girl she was after disappearing into a space between a wall and a fence in a damp alley. She tore after her, heels trudging through the gravel. 

The grease had somehow found a way to slip through the space into a large expanse of green fields. She could still see the leather-wearing, stolen money-bearing punk dashing towards the baseball field. Barbara could ask the police for assistance, knowing they’d get the job done, but part of her wanted to capture Arryn for herself. 

Or maybe it was because she didn’t want the girl to get locked up or beat taking her possessions. . . 

No. That would suggest she _cared_ for the slick, maybe even harbored _feelings_ for the teen. No way that was the case. 

Moving a plank of wood out of the way, she attempted to crawl through the space. 

Barbara was not a large girl. She had one of the most desired forms in school, both earning jealousy and affection. But the small entry way into the fields from the alley was practically miniscule, making her suck in her barely existing gut to wedge her way through. 

She let out a breath as she hit the ground on the other side. 

Barbara dusted herself off and looked around. A baseball game was currently being played from the high school’s home team and rival from another county. It was a perfect for Arryn to blend in – a decent crowd to hide to avoid being spotted by the blonde. 

But she wouldn’t give up. She’d find the jackass and bring her to own swift justice. 

It took a good three minutes for her to reach the bleachers. The large, open grass had been much larger than she first though. Once she was there, her blue eyes began scanning everyone to look for Arryn. There were supportive moms cheering their boys on, hard-core dads yelling they could do better, some teenaged boy with terrible acne selling hot dogs, and of course the players in their dugouts. 

And yet, a girl with black hair and a leather jacket did not seem to stand out amongst the diverse group of people. Barbara began slithering through the mass of people to try and see if the greaser had run off. 

She passed a familiar face – Mica, was it? – chatting up a rather well-built baseball player she recognized as Blaine, the girl blushing profusely as she stumbled over her words. She may have been embarrassing herself with the sad attempts at flirts but Blaine seemed to enjoy it, laughing and giving her a second chance. 

Though their attention was brought back to the game as a homerun was hit, both second base men and the hitter running for home base. A masculine voice yelled, “That’s my nephew!” 

Barbara looked to the statement’s source and found a teen around her age with a white shirt and tight black jeans. His auburn hair was cut short and slicked back, almost looking black in color. He had a unique accent - New Jersey, maybe? – and stood out. 

With his appearance akin to that of a greaser, Barbara figured he’d be her best shot at finding Arryn. 

He was leaning against the support of a bleacher, hand on his hip as he watched the ensuing game. 

Barbara approached him slowly until his brown eyes caught sight of her. He raised his eyebrows as he asked, “What do you want?” 

His tone wasn’t friendly or welcoming but that was expected of the douche-bags with black jackets. They acted like they owned the world and they didn’t have to bow to anyone. 

Well, Barbara would change that. 

“I was going to ask you a question.” She asked. When he didn’t reply immediately, she popped a similar annoyed face. 

“Well? You just gonna’ stand there and waste my time?” He asked. That accent was definitely from the East Coast. “Cause I got more important things I could be doing than talking to you.” 

Barbara smirked at him, amused. “Like watching a baseball game?” He bit his lip. 

“Yeah. Like watching a baseball game.” He straightened his back, removing himself from the bleacher’s side. “So are you gonna ask me that question of yours or are you just gonna stand their making comments? ‘Cause this guy doesn’t like pricks bugging him.” 

“And who is ‘ _this guy_ ’?” Barbara asked, wishing to know this man’s name first. 

“Michael. Your handle?” Michael asked. 

“Barbara. And I need to ask you about a. . .about an annoyance I have to deal with.” Barbara said. “And. . .where this person could be.” 

He seemed to find this funny and laughed. “Lay dead, you’re telling me your rich little ass is asking for help from me? Why should I help you when you’ve been doing nothing but fucking with me while I tried to watch my nephew’s game?” 

“Because _maybe_ they’ll be something in it for you if you help me find this nuisance.” Barbara offered, glad to have caught his interest as Michael leaned forward. “Anything she took from me.” 

“How many thin ones are we talking here?” He asked, looking her dead in the eyes. 

“Enough to convince you to help me.” The blonde said with little description. 

Michael shook his head. “Fuck that, I want numbers, lady.” 

“9.75.” 

“Damn! That’s some dough right there.” He said, grinning as he imagined how much he could spoil himself. “And I’ll get a share?” 

“Find her and you’ll be receiving the whole bulk of it.” The teen said, watching as Michael cackled. 

“Alright! We’ve got a deal.” He held out his head, Barbara giving her own to be shaken by the man’s firm grip. He pulled her close to whisper in her ear, “If you’re being straight with me you’ll be glad to know you’ve got an extra hand around town. But if you’re lying, you’ll be regretting you decided to speak with me, understand?” 

Barbara nodded. “Oh I do.” 

“Good. Now tell me what this little lady looks like so I can get paid.” Michael demanded. 

“She’s a greaser like you – leather jacket, blue jeans, black hair done in a ponytail. She’s hard to miss if you’re looking for her.” Barbara said. 

“Well that must be a lie cause if she was hard to miss, you wouldn’t be asking me for help, now would you?” The auburn haired teen pointed out to a mixture of the woman’s anger and embarrassment. 

“Do you want to earn a few or not?” She challenged. 

“Alright, sorry. Where did you see her last?” 

“I saw her come running over here to the field but I got distracted and she must’ve slipped her way into the crowd over here.” Barbara asked, stilling looking for someone to match the raven haired girl’s description. 

“Couldn’t she have gotten away?” Michael asked. 

“Unlikely. I was watching the roads when I got here and I never saw her leaving. She’s still got to be here.” 

“Alright.” The Jerseyan said. “I’ll search over here, you go look by the snack bar.” The teen pointed towards a concrete building labeled, “SNACKS” with a hotdog beside it. The blonde nodded and jogged towards there. 

Michael slid his hands into his jeans back pockets, swerving behind the metal bleachers. His brown rugged boots gathered dirt as he walked. Some spit and they’d be shinning like new soon enough. 

He pondered the deal he struck with the rich girl. $9.50 to help find some thief? Now that was a steal – no pun intended. All he had to do was round up some punk and return with them. Easiest quest to embark on. “You’ve got it fuckin’ made for you,” Michael said to himself. “Livin’ it large. Then I’ll show Gavin I don’t need his parents’ dumbass fortune. _I’ll_ be the one treating us to dinner.” 

As Michael glanced behind one of the bleachers, he spotted a silhouette hiding out underneath the seats. He crept up slowly and quietly, grinning when he spotted raven hair and a jacket. Bingo! 

“Hey cat,” Michael called as he stood up, slowly encroaching closer to his bounty. The girl looked behind her, frowning when she saw him coming her way. “Why don’t you hand over the blonde’s wad and cop a breeze? Or, better yet, you can come with me so I have proof.” 

She let out a laugh. “You come here crusin’ for a brusin’, flutter bum?” The teen stepped out, fully revealing herself. “Does the gal have hired thugs to come and catch me? She must really be getting desperate.” Michael had the inclination that something was going on between the two of them that was none of his business. 

“Listen nosebleed, I get money if I turn you in. You do realize you’re coming between me,” Michael gestured to himself with his thumbs. “And my payment, which isn’t wise. So fork over the nuggets and I won’t have to give you a knuckle-fucking-sandwich.” 

“Get with it bud, I’m keep the money and am going to keep offing her stuff unless _I_ get something from her.” Arryn looked rather smug as she imagined something in her mind. 

“I ain’t being the messenger for you two. So either give me the money or you better starting running, flat out.” 

Siding towards the latter, Arryn dashed into the open. Michael growled, not too keen on a goose chase, but followed nonetheless. The raven haired girl grinned as she found the perfect way to lose him: the baseball diamond. 

Darting around the bleachers and towards the dugouts, the older teen in tow, Arryn planned her escape. Their charade caught the attention of several people in the audience of the game, many baffled at what was going on. It wasn’t until Arryn leapt over the dugout and onto the field that their mouths dropped. 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and he swung himself over the fence, running past first base to see Arryn already making her way to mid field. “Somebody stop her!” The greaser yelled, particularly towards the centerfielder. 

The boy – a lanky blond – seemed confused at first until obeying his orders and tearing after the girl. Arryn turned around to grin at them, narrowly missing a ball. The game still continued with the interference, both players and onlookers confused as to whom to pay attention to. The away team seemed grateful for the interruption, taking the chance to run the bases. 

At this time, Barbara seemed to notice the sudden interest on the field and turned around from her position in line of the snack bar, gaping as she saw her target and bounty hunter running on the field. 

She stepped out of line and closer to the field, jogging the fence bordering the left side of the field. But as Arryn drew closer, she attempted to stop her. 

Unfortunately, the raven haired girl did not realize this and did not halt as Barbara desired. Instead, she vaulted over the railing, and collided with the blonde. 

Barbara opened her eyes to find Arryn staring back at her with a mild blush, nose pressed against hers. The two stared at each other; eyes stuck staring at each other. Barbara almost started to admire the pools of green mixed with brown and a hint of grey when Arryn suddenly grinned and lifted herself up. 

“Sorry for that, Doll.” The raven haired girl said. She got up and almost started to run before Michael tackled her to the ground. They landed against the dirt, Arryn taking the brunt of the fall. Barbara cringed. 

She got to her feet, dusted herself off, and approached her fallen “comrades”. Michael tossed himself to the side, getting up before stepping back to allow Barbara to get closer. The blonde put her hand on her hip as the raven haired girl rolled over onto her back. 

Her cheek was scratched and part of her knee – which had previously been covered by the denim of her pants - had been uncovered and a minor wound was bleeding. Even after being thrown to the ground, she grinned at Barbara, still cocky as ever. 

“There, caught your thief. Now can I have the money?” Michael asked. At the mention of losing the cash she had ‘earned’, Arryn frowned. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Barbara reached out. The raven haired girl took this as her helping her up but when she placed her hand inside the blonde’s, instead of the money Barbara truly wanted, she was batted away. 

Arryn rolled her eyes and huffed, slipping a hand into her back pocket. She held a wallet, tossing it at the greaser who had taken her down. Michael caught it and flipped through it – to Barbara’s annoyance – before snatching the nine dollars and seventy-five cents. His expression gleamed with greediness as he flipped through the wad, giving the rich kid beside him back the wallet. He walked away, happy to have earned a few dollars. 

Barbara, on the other hand, did not walk away from the issue. 

“I know you’re going to keep doing this.” Barbara said, snatching the raven haired girl’s wrist and hauling her up to her feet. She didn’t release her grip, however, and instead kept her tight as she walked away from the crowd of people who had slowly lost disinterest after Arryn had been tackled. 

“Ah then you know me too well.” Arryn said. 

“So we have a problem.” 

“I would disagree, baby.” The greaser replied with a wink. 

Barbara looked away before the other teen could see her blush. “Well I say we do so we do. I don’t appreciate having my belongings stolen from me by some greasy rat from the alleys.” 

Arryn feigned mock-hurt. “Do you really see me like that?” The fluttering of the eyelashes was too much. 

Barbara hid her smile as she replied, “I see you ask quite a few things but I felt like keeping this G-rated.” 

The raven haired girl laughed at the blonde’s tease. “I don’t know how to take that. Are you implying you _don’t_ like me or that you _really do_?” She asked with accompaniment of the eyebrows. “I think it’s the latter.” 

Barbara, in response to the flirt, simply replied, “You’re delusional.” 

“Oh yeah?” Arryn asked with a smile. 

“Yes. Completely kookie.” 

“Then I don’t know why you hang around an oddball like me.” Arryn had her there. 

Barbara blushed, this time not turning soon enough as the greaser noticed her cheeks glow red. 

“I-I do not. Somebody just keeps bugging me. Someone rather annoying.” Barbara shot a glare at the teenager beside her. Arryn only smirked. 

“See, I just think you’re saying that to cover up the fact you’ve got a crush on this ‘someone’.” Barbara bumped into the young woman with her shoulder, refusing to make eye contact. Arryn noted this and grinned widely. “You’re awfully cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

Trying to hide her mortification with false anger that didn’t even fool the greaser. “S-shut up! These flirts aren’t going to apologize for your thievery and mockery and general. . .not being a good person!” Barbara said, crossing her arms immaturely. 

Arryn broke into laughter. “’ _Not being a good person_ ’ oh my god you are not very illiterate.” The blonde flung a punch, hitting Arryn’s arm. The girl stuck her tongue out. “You’re mean.” 

“I wouldn’t be if you just flirted with me like a cube.” Barbara said. 

“Yeah but that’s boring!” Arryn said, handing finally slipping out of the blonde grip so she could skip ahead. She faced Barbara as she walked backwards. 

“I have a feeling you just use that as a cover so you don’t have to go up and actually ask me out.” Barbara said, both knowing it to be true. 

“Pfft. No.” Arryn lied. “Besides, do you really want some cliché ask for ‘partnership’?” Before Barbara could argued, the greaser interjected, “Nooooo you don’t. So I toke the liberty of entertaining you.” 

“I don’t know if I’d consider a wild goose chase around town to find the punk who stole from ‘entertaining’.” Barbara said. “So what is it going to take for you to stop?” 

Arryn grinned. “You want all this to end, once and for all?” 

Barbara nodded. “That would be very nice.” 

“Fine then.” The raven haired girl stopped suddenly, the blonde barely stopping in time to avoid collision. “Kiss me.” 

“W-what!?” The rich kid said with red cheeks. 

“You heard me! You want me to stop taking your belongings? Then leave a big kiss on my lips, baby.” Arryn stuck her lips out, taunting the blonde. 

Well she _did_ want to stop the whole debacle but. . .was she really going to do this? Did part of her want to? 

. . . 

Hell yeah it did. 

Barbara closed her eyes as her hand cupped Arryn’s cheek, pressing her lips against the greaser’s. She may have looked like a tough douche who smoked and stole – which she did both – but her lips were soft and tasted of . . . raspberries? No, blackberries. And the simple peck turned into more as Arryn kissed back, arm hooking around the blonde’s waist. She was pulled closer, her slightly larger frame pressing against the greaser’s. 

The raven haired girl giggled adorably as Barbara’s hands brushed against her stomach. The blonde smiled into the kiss, wrapping her own arm around Arryn’s neck to keep her from pulling away. Arryn’s other free hand worked its way onto her shoulder’s, brushing against her cheek and running her fingers through her hair. 

The blonde cautiously brought her tongue closer to Arryn’s lips, timidly brushing against the greaser’s warm lips. But the teen welcomed and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, her own tongue slipping into the blonde’s mouth. 

The innocent peck had turned into a full-on make out session as the two battled for dominance, barely remaining breathing. 

Eventually the lack of air become too much and they were forced to depart. 

Slowly slipping their tongues back into their own mouths, their lips made a smacking sound as they pulled apart, a string of saliva slowly breaking the further they got. 

Faces flushed beyond compare, the two met each other’s eyes. They were both incredibly anxious and elated and embarrassed all at once, the perfect mix of feelings for their first kiss. 

And Arryn would stop at nothing to make sure it wasn’t their last.


End file.
